The Girl of The Prophecy
by SongOfTheSparrow27
Summary: Percy learns he has a sister but most of the gods want her dead and gone. But when the gods try to kill her they have a pissed Nico, a furious Annabeth, a lethal Percy, and a powerful girl on their hands. Can the four demigods survive?


**Percy's POV**

"You're dead," Annabeth exclaimed to me while holding her dagger to my throat.

"Okay you win," I said accepting my defeat. Man that girl could fight like there was no tomorrow. In which our case could be true. She helped up to my feet and then started walking towards the dining pavalon. I ran to catch up with her but when I reached her she was staring at half-blood hill with wide eyes and mouth hanging open. "what's wrong," I asked her concerned. She didn't say a word. She just pointed to the top of the hill. I looked up and saw why she was astonished. Up at the top was a girl around my age staring down at camp half-blood. She had long, wavy, brown hair that was down to her lower back. It was billowing around her like she was a movie star. Damn she looked like a model or an actress, but that wasn't what startled me so bad. Behind her I could see about twenty hellhounds, two gorgons, four basilisk, a maticore, and a couple of scythian dracanae. What was really strange was that the girl was slowly walking towards us not even the least bit concerned about the monsters behind her. "RUN," I screamed at her but she must of known she would make past the borders before the monsters got to her because she kept on walking. As she passed to border I gasped. She had this presence in her air that was so strong and powerful I could sense it from here.

"Who is that girl?" Annabeth asked.

"I have no clue," was all I could get out before she approached us. When she reached us she looked back at half-blood hill at the monsters walking at the top but not entering.

"How?" she asked still looking at the monsters.

"Well hello. My names Percy and this is Annabeth. This is camp half-blood and when you passed that tree, which is called Thalia's pine tree, you entered the magical border that doesn't let monsters past."

"So that means I'm safe here?"

"Ya."

"Finally," she sighed. "Sorry, my names Kyla," She added cheerfully.**(Kyla means beautiful, graceful, and crown of laurels)**

"Nice to meet you Kyla," Annabeth said. "So I bet your wondering why you're here."

"I know why I'm here. Its cause I'm a demigod and I'm here to train and learn to fight those things up on that hill," She said matter of factly.

"How do you know all this?" I asked Kyla confused. Before she could answer Chiron trotted up to use.

"WOW," Kyla said looking at Chiron in amassment. Chiron took one look at Kyla and I could see anger blaze in his eyes.

"What in the world do you think your doing here," Chiron practically yelled at her.

"Umm… I don't know what you're talking about." Kyla said confused

"YOU STUPID FOOL! Can't you see you are not wanted here. All you cause is pain and hurt. You should die and go to Tartarus and never come back!" Chiron ranted in fury.

"I'm sorry," Kyla said looking depressed. Then she put on a brave face and ran away back over the hill. I tried to run after her but Chiron grabbed me and Annabeth putting us on his back and cantered towards the Big House. I tried to get off his back but he held me in place.

"Why in Hades name did you do that!" I yelled at him after he put me down. "She didn't do anything!"

"Percy that girl will only cause trouble being here," Chiron tried to explain.

"TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHAT IS GOING ON!" Annabeth yelled.

"Fine," Chiron said. "That girl shouldn't even born yet. I can tell by her aura that she is the child of the prophecy,"

"What? You mean the one that supposed to be about me?" I asked him in confusion.

"No. This prophecy is older and I hoped it wouldn't happen for a while." The prophecy basically says that a child of the big three will be born on the Winter Solstice. She will posses powers from all the gods and will be the ruler of mankind and gods."

"SO WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU MAKE HER LEAVE CAMP HALF-BLOOD" I yelled at him.

"Because if she stays her scent will attract monsters so much that they will eventually get past the borders. And also if those monsters kill her we won't have to deal with another prophecy." Chiron explained.

"That's no excuse to not help her. She is still a demigod which means she should be welcomed here." Is stated. "Lets go help her with those monsters Annabeth" We both got up and ran towards half blood-hill. Annabeth pulled her dagger out and I pulled Riptide out and unclipped it to let it grow into a deadly celestial bronze sword. We reached the top of the hill expecting to see a battle below us but there was nothing there.

* * *

**Hi everyone! So this is my first fanfic if you hadn't noticed! I'm not really expecting that many reviews but if I could get at least ten I will continue my story! I also will gladly accept any ideas or constructive criticism! So please review and please share this story with others!**


End file.
